Grub Drive
Grub Drive is the twelfth episode of the first season. Synopsis Adam and Jake have to sell candy for the annual school fundraiser. Unfortunate...ly, the candy they're selling is Chocolate Covered Grubs, and nobody's buying. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Girl Scouts Minor Roles *Windsor Gorilla *Slips Python *Ingrid Giraffe *Bull Sharkowski *Mr. Hornbill *James Ant (Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Henry Armadillo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Mandrill *Mrs. Tusk Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (opening) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (textbook shortages) * Chase Me Chester – Roger Roger (Principal Pixiefrog talks about the necessity of a school fundraiser) * ? (Pixiefrog raps) * Merry Go Round – Armando Trovajoli (“So who’s ready to give their all for good ol’ CDMS?”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Adam doesn’t want to sell candy) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (the alternative program: kitchen duty) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Adam and Jake “selling” candy bars to each other) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (42 minutes and 238 boxes later) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (“Phew! Capitalism’s exhausting!”) * Happy Boy – Jack Shaindlin (at the supermarket parking lot) * Drama Eight – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers (Adam and Jake attacked by girl scouts) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Adam and Jake think of a gimmick) * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli (gross-out gimmick montage) * Blondes on Parade – Ennio Morricone (Adam and Jake have sold all their candy bars) * Drama Eight – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers (the girl scouts return) * Roman Rock a Cha – Guido Cenciarelli (back at the school) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (Adam and Jake on kitchen duty) * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli (end credits scene) Quotes :Mr. Hornbill: Alright, now quit the griping. This is a great book. You'll be begging me for more. Trust me. :(Hornbill throws a book, that crushes James Ant) :Mr. Hornbill: I said, quit the griping! ---- :Pixiefrog: We need books and books cost monkey, which is why it's time for the annual school sales drive. :(Students groan) :Pixiefrog: Now, look, I know it's not fun going door to door in strange neighborhoods, or hitting up distant, malodorous relatives, or standing in dark, dangerous parking lots, late at night, to sell boxes of overpriced candy, just so you can have the basic tools, from which to learn, but it's become an economic necessity in this day of limited funding, increased wages, and drastic decreases, in the allowable minimum tax deduction for entertainment expenses. :Students: Huh? ---- :(Adam and Jake get beaten senseless by a gang of rude little girl scouts) :Jake: Those girls are very polite. Trivia *Instead of reading, the students of CDMS absorb the information of the books by eating them. It's never explained how, but this actually works, at least on the animal students, as Jake had learned the plot of Moby Dick, after eating the pages and not reading a word. *First episode with a full blown musical number, "You Gotta Sell". *It's revealed that the elephant with a peanut shirt's name is "Endugu". *During the musical number, Principal Pixiefrog appears on a parody of the one dollar bill. The print on it includes a bunch of hidden Easter Eggs. **In the place of "The United States of America", is "Unite the Frogs". **In the place of the "Washington" label, is "P. Froggie". **In the place of the name, "Rosa Gumataotao Rios", is "P. Froggie Ditty". **In the place of "Washington D.C." is "Frogington D.C.". **In the place of "Timoty F. Geithner" is "Lenore H. Aaron", which may possibly be a reference to the full name of Principal Pixiefrog's ex-wife, Lenore. **Though possibly just a coincidence, the number 12 is also seen on the dollar, and this happens to be the 12th episode of the show. *Slips, Windsor, and Ingrid have no dialogue and Lupe is completely absent all episode long. *''Billboard Gag:'' Ewe Matter. *''Credits Gag:'' Jake showing off his butt. Cultural References *Mr. Hornbill assigns the class to read Herman Melville's famous novel, "Moby-Dick; or, The Whale", better known as simply, "Moby Dick". *Principal Pixiefrog's rapper name, "P. Froggie Frog" is a pun on the name of the famous rapper, "Snoop Doggy Dogg". His behavioral mannerisms and musical style, in his song, "You Gotta Sell" is also reminiscent of those of Snoop Dogg's. *The gag where Adam is buying Jake's chocolates and vice versa with the same dollar, is similar to a gag made by Chespirito in a episode of "El Chavo Del Ocho", where El Chavo sold to himself a lot of crullers using the same money. Errors *When Mr. Hornbill's class gripes about having to read Moby Dick, Bull Sharkowski's dorsal fin is missing. Gallery Mr. Hornbill Introduces Moby Dick.png Mr. Hornbill's Class Gripes.png Windsor Holds Book.png Endugu Eats Books.png Adam Doesn't Have a Book.png These Textbook Shortages Are Killing Me.png Jake Eating Book.png Hornbill Rips Book in Half.png Hornbill Hands Book to Jake.png Adam Confused With Half a Book.png Adam Bites Book Page.png Adam Eating Page.png Jake Wishes He Knew How The Book Ended.png Students Eating Books.png Jake Raises a Good Point.png Pixiefrog on Boxes.png Pixiefrog Announces the School Sales Drive.png Griping About Books.png Pixiefrog Makes a Grub Sale Speech.png This Just Cofuses Everybody.png Pixiefrog Rapping.png Pixiefrog and Honeyfrogs.png Mr. Mandrill Makes Ape Noises.png Pix Readin' Da' Math.png Warthog Record Scratching.png Sell Sell Sell.png Pixiefrog's Got Abs.png Pixiefrog Dollar.png You Gotta Sell.png This Again Was Kinda Dumb.png Cool PF Smiles.png Save Our Futures.png We'd Never Force You to Save the School.png Still Better Than Selling Candy.png Tusk Makes Adam Wash.png Mrs. Tusk's Trunk.png Adam Would Rather Sell Candy.png Chocolate Covered Grubs.png Jake Buys a Box From Adam.png Jake Comes Up With a Monetary Plan.png 42 Minutes and 238 Boxes Later.png Look At All This Junk They Sold.png Realizing There's Only One Dollar.png Food Market.png Selling Grubs Outside the Food Market.png Sales Aren't Going So Good.png Running Into Trouble With the Girl Scouts.png Jake is Too Friendly.png Girl Scout Punch.png Jake Gets a Girly Punch.png Grub Drive.png Scouts Vandalize Car.png Adam and Jake Need a Persuasive Gimick.png Jake Chews Dirty Bubblegum.png Adam Dings a Doorbell.png Grossed Out Door Girl.png Adam Blowing Snot Bubbles.png Door Girl is Bribed.png Jake Dings a Doorbell.png Door Guy.png Jake Shows His Shiny Butt.png Adam and a Worm Sammy.png Bowl Brush Toothbrush.png Undy Head Adam.png Jake Drinks Pink.png Jake Belches.png Adam Opens Eyelids.png Adam and Jake's Gimick.png Look at All This Scratch.png Adam and Jake Wandered Onto the Wrong Turf.png The Girl Scouts Again.png Adam and Jake Get Cookies.png Don't Mess With The Girl Scouts.png The Fundraiser Was a Success.png Adam and Jake Pulling Trunkhairs.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes